fiveworldadventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Troy Mustang
Troy Mustang is the commanding leader of the Guardian Unit of Nations military forces, a hero of Iraq War since late 2011, and a close ally of the Bronze Saints, Team Natsu, the Straw Hat Pirates, and Night Raid. Profile and Stats *'Name': Troy Mustang, Commander Mustang, Hero of the Iraq War *'Gender': Male *'Age': 30 *'Classification': Human, Soldier, G.U.N. Commander *'Height': 180 cm (5'11") *'Weight': 91 kg (200 lb) *'Skin Color': Pale *'Eye Color': Black *'Hair Color': Black *'Attire': *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Powers and Abilities': Peak Human Conditioning, Master Martial Artist, Master Strategist and Tactician, Leadership Skills, Advanced Military Operator, Expert Marksman Specialist, Expert Weapons Specialist, Expert Vehicular Driver, Multilingualism *'Standard Equipment': G.U.N. Uniform, numerous firearms, melee weapons, ect. *'Weaknesses': Power Ranking *'Class': S-Class *'Attack Potency': Wall level physically. Small Building level to Building level with weapons *'Speed': Superhuman with Supersonic reaction speed *'Lifting Strength': Peak Human *'Striking Strength': Class MJ *'Durability': At least Wall level *'Stamina': Peak Human *'Range': Melee, Several Meters to Kilometers with Firearms *'Intelligence': Genius *'Fighting Ability': Master Appearance Troy Mustang is the very picture of an attractive, sophisticated man in the prime of his life. With his dark, piercing eyes and clean-shaven, baby-faced visage, the infamous colonel attracts a great deal of attention from admirers. Troy's dark hair - perhaps in keeping with his persona - is worn casually unkempt, falling over his eyes; in more formal or somber situations, however, he is known to wear it neatly slicked back. A great fan of classy attire, Mustang is rarely seen out of uniform, mostly wearing a variation of the standard G.U.N. attire with long coattails and the rank of commander (and even while in uniform will often don other impressive accoutrements, such as a long, black overcoat and a pair of white formal-wear gloves), but when dressed in civilian clothes, he appears rather partial to the three-piece suit and black tie (frequently coupled with classic scarves, polished dress shoes and the aforementioned overcoat and gloves). It may be interesting to note that Troy tends toward dark or neutral colors in his dress, such as dark blue, brown and black tempered with minimal white. Personality On the surface, Troy seems to be a shallow, egotistical and self-absorbed man, infamous among many of his colleagues and subordinates alike for the selfish and narcissistic aura he gives off. Easily arrogant to a fault, Commander Mustang is wont to act in an ostentatious manner and appears to act mostly out of self-interest rather than any sort of philanthropy. He comes off to most as a sort of cocky layabout, shirking most of his duties and delegating his paperwork to subordinates while sitting idly at his desk with an amused smile on his face as he procrastinates, but quick to take action when it appears that there is glory and military notoriety to be gained. Troy is expertly manipulative and prone to think several steps ahead of those around him, giving him a remarkable talent for making subordinates act exactly as he wishes despite appearing not to have had a hand in their decisions - all traits which make the fact that he has managed to attain the lofty rank of colonel at such a young age a matter of public gossip. Troy also has the reputation of being an incorrigible womanizer, and it's said he spends much of his time cavorting about town with various women and wooing several of the servicewomen with his abundant charm, good looks and charisma. This adds another facet to his unpopularity among the enlisted men, many of whom have had their sweethearts and crushes romanced away from them by his hand. However, while these traits do have a place in his real personality, much of his outward persona can perhaps be considered an intentional façade perfectly designed to cause those unfamiliar with him to underestimate his remarkable intelligence and ability. Mustang is an exceptional tactician, well-versed in various strains of combat theory and particularly talented in the realms of surreptitious information-gathering, covert operations and enemy ensnarement. At the core, he is a remarkably devoted commander whose primary focus and personal duty is to his friends and subordinates. Though he hides it well behind a veil of cynicism and self-importance, Mustang is a man who cares deeply about the people who trust and support him and goes to great lengths to ensure their safety and well-being, even at the risk of his own. As a man with considerable power, Mustang considers himself a protector to those without and acts accordingly, earning the staunch loyalty of his most trusted compatriots. Unfortunately, his self-imposed position as protector has caused him to display a penchant toward stubbornness in regards to his pride on the field and a fiery temper, both of which have been shown to cloud his judgment in certain situations. History Abilities Peak Human Conditioning: Through years of intensive training in multiple physical and mental departments, Mustang's body and mind is at the peak of a man of his age, height and weight. *'Peak Human Strength': *'Peak Human Speed': *'Peak Human Agility': *'Peak Human Reflexes': *'Peak Human Endurance': *'Peak Human Durability': Relationships * Battles * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Mustang Family Category:Guardian Unit of Nations Members Category:Supporting Characters